It is known that exposure to heat and certain wavelengths of light are useful to temporarily increase local circulation, reduce pain and to enhance healing as detailed in Michlovitz and Nolan, Modalities for Therapeutic Intervention (4th Ed.), F. A. Davis Company (2005). Recent inventions have used light and/or heat as a therapeutic device for the relief of pain. In particular, it has been shown that infra-red and near infra-red light of certain wavelengths possess therapeutic qualities. Exposure to certain wavelengths of light is known to alleviate various effects that sun exposure, gravity, pollution and chemicals have on the skin.
LED Devices that emit infrared wavelengths of light are well known and are capable of providing sufficient light for therapeutic effects to persons exposed to the light under certain conditions. Additionally, such LED Devices also emit heat, which also provide therapeutic effects such as reducing pain in certain situations. Existing stand-alone LED devices do not provide for sufficiently convenient at-home applications of infrared light and heat. For example, cable-connected devices are available having multiple LED arrays for the irradiation of a user's leg or foot, but the cable causes problems as the user moves. Likewise, battery powered devices also having multiple LED arrays for the irradiation of a user's foot or leg improve upon this problem, but the batteries cause an issue by presenting hard bulges that exert pressure on the user when the user rests in certain positions.
What is needed is a system that will irradiate a locale of a user with heat and light while the user rests.